<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the rain by taegyutistic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031317">Dancing in the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyutistic/pseuds/taegyutistic'>taegyutistic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Death, Gay, Heavy Angst, Homosexual, LGBTQ, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, Slow Dancing, Teen Angst, Tragic Romance, Trauma, jonaxx inspired, kiss, kpop, mlm, post amnesia, romantic, slowburn, sookai, taegyu, tragic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyutistic/pseuds/taegyutistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll continue to dance with you. I'll continue to dance with you just so you'd remember a fragment of your memory... even if it doesn't include me."</p><p>I'ts been a week since Taehyun woke up after being in coma for two weeks because of a car accident, and was diagnosed with Post-traumatic amnesia.</p><p>It's been a week since a man named Beomgyu claimed to be his boyfriend. But his dreams during the past week says otherwise. He keeps seeing a different man. Named Choi Soobin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyun was staring into nothingness exactly five in the morning. He had those dreams again, he saw <em>him</em> again. He's kinda used to it now, at first it is more of a night terror, because it feels as if he might die from the pain on his brain. Seeing the unfamiliar face on his dreams, an unfamiliar voice, and the unfamiliar happenings he cannot recall due to his post-traumatic amnesia.</p><p> </p><p>A week ago he woke up on a hospital bed, with doctors and nurses around him. And a man, whose name is Beomgyu, who later on turns out to be his lover. And no, it was <em>not</em> the same man on his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>He cannot remember him, not even his name rings a bell. But he knew he could trust him, not only because he claimed to be his boyfriend. But there's this faint feeling inside of him that makes him trust and believe the man in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu barely filled him up with the happenings. He only told him it was their 3rd day on Paris, France when he got into a car accident and was in coma for almost 2 weeks. Taehyun wants to ask more, he want to know more. But Beomgyu told him that his lost memories may hurt him more than he could imagine. </p><p> </p><p>At first, Taehyun doubted his words, but the first time he had those dreams he feels as if his head is being torn apart. And then he lost consciousness. The doctors told him not to force himself to remember. </p><p> </p><p>The amnesia Taehyun had wasn't cute or romantic like in the movies. He couldn't recall anyone. He was scared of people around him, unable to deal with the intensity of their emotions. He was even afraid of Beomgyu until now. Most of the time he felt lost with not a single place feeling like home, not a voice to cradle his mind in familiar sounds, or a set of warm hands he would let hold his own.</p><p> </p><p>But as he continue having those dreams and started seeing the face of the man, he somehow felt comfortable. It's like finally like being back on his comfort zone. His <em>home</em>.</p><p> </p><p>But at the same time, as his dreams continues, his insides were in a chaos. A mess. Something was bothering him. Something was hurting him. Something ached inside him. Something felt so wrong, so invalid but Taehyun couldn't tell what. He tried to pin point the cause for this unexplained pain but failed. He tried to reason this unbearable burning but didn't find any. Everything felt so confused, just like a jumbled set of a puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>A puzzle that Taehyun didn't know how to solve.</p><p> </p><p>A knock from the door woke Taehyun up from being lost on his thoughts. <strong>"can I come in?"</strong> the man outside asked.</p><p> </p><p>It was Beomgyu, his boyfriend. Before he can even respond, Beomgyu already opened the door.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"get ready, we'll have a walk around the eiffel tower. It's our last day here, we're going back to seoul tomorrow."</strong> Beomgyu said with a small smile on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun nodded and started getting ready. He wore a simple purple shirt and black jeans, he also hung a yellowish cardigan around his neck. When he's finally contented with how he look, he went out the room and saw Beomgyu waiting outside. He's wearing a yellowish knitted sleeveless shirt with a purple polo underneath it. A black jeans, and a beret.</p><p> </p><p><em>'we kinda match'</em>  Taehyun thought.</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu eyed him up from head to toe, which made the latter blush.</p><p> </p><p>He then grabbed his hands and dragged him out of their suite.</p><p> </p><p>As the two started walking, with their hands on each other, a memory suddenly crossed Taehyun's mind. It happened so fast.</p><p> </p><p>He saw <em>him</em> again. This time they were running, the man's big hands was wrapped around the small of his. His name is Soobin, the 4th day he dreamt about him, he kept calling his name. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin then turned around and smiled brightly at him. His smile felt so nostalgic, it gives warmth to Taehyun's heart. It calms his insides down.</p><p> </p><p>A voice woke him up from his memory, he looked up and saw Beomgyu's worried face. His hands no more on his but is holding his shoulders and trying to shake him up a bit.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"are you okay? you suddenly stopped walking and gazed into me. why are you crying?"</strong> Beomgyu asked as he wipes the latter's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun didn't realize he was crying. He wanted to ask Beomgyu about Soobin but he's afraid. Afraid that Beomgyu might be lying about him. About being his lover. About everything.</p><p> </p><p>So he only shaked his head and suggested to just continue walking.</p><p> </p><p>They crossed the Seine in silence. Without the traffic, they walked right down the centre of the street and not far away lay The Eiffel Tower, like a skeleton of metal projecting up into a sky that was rapidly becoming gloomy.</p><p> </p><p>The street looked like an unfinished painting. So much of the canvas was still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artist's hand to return. The morning light struggled through the murky cloud, but even in its weakness it was enough to blind. The air was of course cold, but Taehyun hadn't expected the same dampness that comes before rain.</p><p> </p><p>They both stopped walking when they heard a song coming from a speaker of a near local store. The beat was calming, it was a slow music. Music fills the air without effort, like the waves filling holes in beach sand; the sound rushing in and around every person in the street.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun looked over the crowd, he saw some react to the beat, others continue in chatter, but always it speaks to them in some manner. A group of people started going into the center and danced to the song.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing he knew Beomgyu was smiling infront of him, offering his hands as he asks <strong>"may i have this dance?" </strong></p><p> </p><p>Taehyun let out a soft laugh and accepted the latter's offer. He saw Beomgyu's eyes sparkle when he saw him laugh, the eyes of a man who's manly in love with someone.</p><p> </p><p>He's clearly in love with Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>This is one of the reasons why Taehyun continued trusting him no matter how doubtful he is to Beomgyu sometimes. He knew he'll never hurt him, he can see it on his eyes. Maybe he really just wanted to protect him from the painful memories he lost.</p><p> </p><p>They walked to the center of the road and started dancing. The music spun around them lifting away gravity. Taehyun couldn't count how many times he had squished his foot under his own. Still Beomgyu smiled brightly as he watched Taehyun's soft red hair spun out and bounced more with each move and beat.</p><p> </p><p>This was perfect. This was dancing and art coming to life, strong pointed moves didn't matter here. All that mattered was the person in front of you. The slow music twirled like thread around them.</p><p> </p><p>And then Taehyun started losing track of the reality again.</p><p> </p><p>He's back on his maze of forgotten memories. There he saw soobin, and another guy with a familiar back.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin saw him walking towards them and smiled at him, the familiar warm smile that makes him feel at ease. Soobin then whispered something to the guy, who slowly turned around to face him.</p><p> </p><p>But before Taehyun could even take a glance on the other man's face, he was back to reality.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Taehyun let's go, it's starting to rain. We need to ran for shelter if we don't want to get sick"</strong> Beomgyu said as he tried dragging Taehyun to the side of the street but the latter stayed still, not moving, even an inch.</p><p> </p><p>The rain has already soaked the upper half of their bodies. But Taehyun didn't bother. All he wants right now is to remember.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Taehyun?"</strong> Beomgyu called out for him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Dance with me again, Beomgyu"</strong> Taehyun said in a small voice enough only for the two of them to hear.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"What do you mean? You'll get sick, let's go."</strong> Beomgyu insisted and tries to drag him again. But what Taehyun said next made him stop on his tracks and gaze to the latter with shock.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Who is Soobin?"</strong> Taehyun asked.<strong> "I keep seeing him on my dreams, he's the only man i keep seeing on my dreams during the past week. Who is he, Beomgyu? Have you been lying to me, all this time? Are you really my lover?"</strong> He continued asking. </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun saw the pain on Beomgyu's eyes right after he said those words. He's hurt. But Taehyun's desperation is stronger than the pity he's feeling for him.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"If you won't tell me a thing about him and my past then at least, help me remember. Dance with me again, Beomgyu"</strong> Taehyun said in a soft, almost crying voice.</p><p> </p><p>He expected Beomgyu to be mad because of forcing him to dance under the cold rain, or because of the fact that he never told him about his dreams, but no comes. Instead his mouth remains an uncharacteristic flat line amid his stubble. Almost robotically, he started placing Taehyun's arms on his shoulders and placed his on the younger's waist.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Fine. I'll continue to dance with you. I'll continue to dance with you just so you'd remember a fragment of your memory... even if it doesn't include me"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Beomgyu's voice as he said those is no longer the same one he always uses whenever he's talking to Taehyun. The melody of his tone is now nothing but pain and sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Which Taehyun choose to ignore, he's being selfish, he know. But this is the first time he's been selfish ever since he woke up with no memory of his past. </p><p> </p><p><em>'im so sorry, beomgyu'</em>  he thought.</p><p> </p><p>He kept everything to himself during the past week. The pain his dreams brought to him, the desire to ask about Soobin's role on his life. And the pain and longing on his heart whenever he see the man's warm smiles on his dreams. He kept it all to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Can't he be selfish, just for this once? </p><p> </p><p>Taehyun rested his head on Beomgyu's chest, and let him sway his body to the rhythm of the music.</p><p> </p><p>And as Taehyun closes his eyes, in just a few seconds, years worth of memories came crushing on him like a huge wave.</p><p> </p><p>Waves of memories move across a faint horizon, the rush of love and the surge of grief, the respite of peace and then fear again, the heart that beats and then lies still, the rise and fall and rise and fall of all of it, the incoming and the outgoing, the infinite procession of life. And the ocean wraps the earth, it was beomgyu's arms wrapped around taehyun's small body.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers everything now.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin is a childhood friend of his. They live right next to each other. They would always go to school, mall, events and everywhere else together, they're inseparable. They're basically brothers. Yeah, <em><strong>brothers.</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>They know everything about each other more than their own families could ever know. </p><p> </p><p>Soobin fills up his memories not because he's in love with him in a romantic way but because he grew up with him. His childhood is full of him. Full of his smile, his scent, his warmth.</p><p> </p><p>And Beomgyu, he's soobin's cousin.</p><p> </p><p>He met him summer of 2018 when he visited Soobin in Seoul. He's from Daegu, the man he never thought would make a great impact on his young, fragile heart.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun went to visit Soobin that summer to borrow some books, and there, he first met him. </p><p> </p><p>As cliche as it may be, it was love at first sight.</p><p> </p><p>The first time their eyes locked, it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from Taehyun's lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin introduced them to each other and there, he smiled at him.</p><p> </p><p>To Taehyun, he was a ray of sunshine, a warm summer rain, a bright fire on a cold winter’s day.</p><p> </p><p>But it didn't last long, the boy had to go back to his hometown the day after they met.</p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Summer ended and their last year on high school started. </p><p> </p><p>It was the first day of school when a transferee from daegu rocked Taehyun's world. It was him again, his bestfriend's cousin. His first love. Choi Beomgyu.</p><p> </p><p>At first he tried convincing himself. It's been almost a year since he have seen him. Maybe things have changed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>'I am not in love with him.'</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Taehyun tear his thoughts away from him and think about how he shouldn't think about love right now and just focus on his studies.</p><p><br/>
<em>'I am not in love with him.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on his chair pretending not to notice his presence. He tried so hard not to look at him or else his heart would end up making those weird beats again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>'I am not in love with him.'</em>
</p><p><br/>
His thoughts are interrupted when Beomgyu stumbles into the room. His brown hair is damp with snow. His angelic, porcelain skin has a faint red flush. His chocolate brown eyes are full of laughter. Taehyun let out a soft laugh which made the latter look at him. They met his eyes so he looked down, embarrassed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>'God, I am so in love with him.'</em>  he finally give in</p><p> </p><p>The first 6 months they were contented knowing they mutually have the same feelings for each other.</p><p> </p><p>But soobin is not contented, so he provoked the two and Beomgyu made his first move. Asking the younger to be his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>Which Taehyun answered with a <strong>yes</strong>, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Not only them had a relationship but as well as soobin who fell in love with someone he met from the drama club named Hueningkai.</p><p> </p><p>Another 6 months have passed and they all graduated from Highschool. As a way to celebrate, they plan to have trip to France. And that's how the tragedy starts.</p><p> </p><p>It was their 3rd night in Paris, they were on the road on their way back to the hotel they're staying in.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin was driving, behind him was Taehyun. On the shotgun seat there was Hueningkai, and behind him was Beomgyu beside Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>The sky was black tranquility married to a poetry of stars. It was the softness that called body and brain to rest and let the heart go to its steady rhythm. Night came as a reward of sorts, a restfulness above to calm the soul.</p><p> </p><p>None of them needed to speak up. It was a silent trip, but not an awkward one. They were enjoying the peace of night.</p><p> </p><p>And then suddenly, blinding light from a truck came crashing on Taehyun and Soobin's side.</p><p> </p><p>The next thing they know, the car rolled over, lights swirled like crazy catherine-wheels and the noise of the metal being bashed over the concrete was almost deafening.</p><p> </p><p>They all lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai and Beomgyu gladly only received minor injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun had a brain injury which led him to be in coma in 2 weeks and have PTA.</p><p> </p><p>And Soobin, he had it worst. He didn't make it. His heart already stopped fighting before they can even reach the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Hueningkai was in shambles. He would have breakdowns every now and then. The pain is just too much for the young boy to bear. That's why Beomgyu suggested for him to go back to seoul, and there he was left alone waiting for Taehyun to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was brought back to reality when the droplets of water stopped touching his skin. The rain stopped.</p><p> </p><p>The sun finally came out after hiding behind the gloomy clouds.</p><p> </p><p>Soobin suddenly crossed Taehyun's mind. Followed by sorrow and sadness after finally realizing who he just lost.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't even there during his funeral. But he hope he's in good place now. He hopes he's no longer in pain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I'm letting you go now, soobin. Please rest with ease and peace, i'll take care of hueningkai for you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He then glanced up and look at the man in front of him. The man he doubted for a week. The man he hurted just a couple of minutes ago. The man who did nothing but to show him love and kindness not only during the past week but for the past year.</p><p> </p><p><em>'how can i forget you?'</em>  he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyun was about to apologize but Beomgyu beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"Welcome back" </strong>He said with a familiar genuine smile. There were butterflies - no, lions - on Taehyun's chest, but it felt good.</p><p> </p><p>He missed this feeling. He missed him.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Beomgyu like he had the stars in his hands and soft petals at his feet. He wanted to wrap him on his arms and never let go.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm back"</strong> Taehyun finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p>oh how Beomgyu missed this familiar tone. During the past two weeks he just sounds so empty. But now he's really back.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing him back on his old self made his heart twirl. Hearing his voice made his stomach flutter. Beomgyu can't help but feel this way about him. His eyes, those deep amber eyes that could tell a whole story just by looking at them. And the way he moves. He trots along, effortlessly looking handsome.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"oh god i'm madly in love with you"</strong> Beomgyu blurted out as he leaned closer to kiss Taehyun.</p><p> </p><p>He kissed him and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below his ear, his thumb caressing Taehyun's cheek as their breaths mingled. Taehyun ran his fingers down his spine, pulling Beomgyu closer until there was no space left between them and he could feel the beating of his heart against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed, in the middle of the road of Paris. The city of love.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi!! Thankyou so much for reading this lame au of mine!!</p><p>This is lowkey inspired by Ms. Jonaxx's Waves of Memories, the time aia and ali danced under the rain and when aia kept deaming of ivo instead of ali but that's pretty much it. I just really love the idea of it, I hope i described it enough on this short oneshot story haha.</p><p>Please give this some kudos, if you have any questions don't hesitate to comment. Once again, Thankyou for reading this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>